


The Road to Hell

by Inactive_Account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Captured by Sendak, Lance and Hunk endure violation and humiliation.





	The Road to Hell

Hunk struggled against his restraints.

The metal dug into his skin. There were small beads of blood around his wrists, as he pulled against the basic set of handcuffs, and the metal chafed at the intact flesh, leaving friction burns in an ugly pattern around brown skin. It hurt to fight against them, but each scream brought about an involuntary jostle and flinch. Lance cried as they beat him. It forced out a primal instinct to protect his best friend, even as his bruised and broken body protested, and – as he was forced to kneel on the stone floor – his knees screamed in protest.

There was blood and grime all over his uniform; the scent of urine and iron hung heavy in the air, along with sweat and what may have been faeces, and the dingy room had only two doors and neither of those provided an appealing exit. The prisoner cells were through the left, where the screams and cries pervaded the air, and through the right was a ‘private chamber’ for the officers. Hunk heard rumours. He knew what was beyond.

Lance cried out again. Haxus struck at him with repeated and heavy blows, each one knocking him further into submission, until Lance was prone and helpless upon the floor, and no longer did he struggle or resist, but instead took the blows with barely a wince. The brown hair clung with blood and sweat to his forehead, while his long fingers clawed at the dirt, and tear tracks strained his cheeks, so that he looked no more than a slave among men. Hunk leaned forward to comfort him, maybe take his blows. Sendak growled out:

“Interrupt again and we will kill him.”

Hunk slumped his shoulders and bit his lip. He tasted a swell of blood, but the injury grounded him enough to prevent further resistance. The cold stone beneath was covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt, scattered with stray stones and stained dark in random spots, and a heavy draught blew from underneath the left door, creating patterns in the dust. He looked down. Sendak stood by his side with arms folded, while Throk watched with a smirk in the far corner, and – whenever Hunk looked up – he saw the thin man lick his lips.

The air grew cold and sent shivers through Hunk. The room spun around him, as he struggled to focus his eyes and stop seeing two, but he did make out the sight of Haxus kneeling down over Lance, where he laughed and then two upper arms in his rough hands. He yanked Lance to his feet; the young man was held up solely by those hands, as even his head lolled down against his chest, where chin smudged against the blood of a deep cut upon his flesh.

“He is far too scrawny for the pits,” observed Haxus.

Sendak hummed and stepped towards the two men; each step echoed about the small room, so that Hunk fisted his hands and scrunched closed his eyes, but no slap came down upon Lance. There was only silence. Hunk blinked rapidly, chancing a glance to his best friend and seeing Sendak hold up his head to look into half-lidded and unfocussed eyes. That hand soon stroked over his cheek and ran deep into bloody hair, before a finger ran down his chest and stopped just above the crotch area of the torn and dirtied uniform. Haxus asked:

“What do you suggest?”

“I suggest that this one be made into a pleasure slave,” mused Sendak. “The other will provide an instrumental part of this one’s training; you will send the other to the rings after this little exercise, as I shall enjoy seeing him fight against our Champion. Let us see whether a friend can shed the blood of a friend, but until then -? Strip this ‘Lance’.”

“What?” Hunk asked. “No. No! You can’t do that! He’s just –”

Sendak struck Lance across the cheek.

The blow brought a small cry from Lance, whose head was thrown to the side. A bruise formed alongside the others on his face, while his lip tore from the pressure and split wide, and a trickle of blood ran down his chin and dripped onto the floor. Sendak marched over to Hunk. The large frame hid Lance from sight, but he heard scrapes of feet upon stone and laughter of two grown Galra. A door was thrown open. There was a blinding amount of light, then obscene forms of shadow, and Lance was taken inside the room to the right.

Sendak grabbed Hunk by his hair. Hunk cried out and struggled to his feet, following the moving hand in order to prevent damage to his scalp, and – even as he wavered where he stood – he saw the shadows cast across the stone tiles and knew it was too late. They stripped Lance. He stood meekly and obediently, like a doll in the hands of a child. The tears ran down his cheeks until Sendak wrapped a cool hand around his neck.

“If you misbehave, we punish Lance,” warned Sendak.

Sendak dragged Hunk from under his shoulder; it jostled the handcuffs, which dug in deep with the sudden pressure, and Hunk pressed his lips together to hold back a loud cry, until he was thrown inside the adjacent room and hurtled to the ground. It knocked the wind from him. He struggled to sit up and pushed himself across a white floor, until he hit wall and gasped for breath and focussed his eyes, and the room slowly came into clear view. It was almost beautiful, until he saw the room in its entirety. He began to heave and retch.

“Breathe through your discomfort,” commanded Haxus.

“Take pity,” teased Sendak. “The Yellow Paladin is as cowardly as his colours.”

The room was stark white on every surface. It was lit without any sign of lights; every tile and corner was in plain view, but it was ultimately small and reeked of disinfectant and bleach, and Hunk was left puzzled by the lack of a light source. He struggled to breathe, each time his eyes came centre of the room. Lance was naked. They tied him spread-eagled upon a star-shaped table; it consisted of five lines, where his arms and legs could rest and each held down with leather restraints, but one metal line stopped short of his buttocks.

Lance was completely on show. Hunk saw every bruise, welt and burn; it was like someone had drawn an abstract painting upon his dark skin with injuries and blood, and the table looked purposely set to allow access to his buttocks. The surface was a cold metal, while his legs were spread almost to breaking point, and Throk and Haxus stood on either side of him, each one with hands upon his skin. They explored his flesh at leisure.

Sendak came behind Hunk, where he knelt down and wrapped an arm around him. He held onto his chin with a piercing intensity, so that Hunk cried out and worried his jaw might break, and the skin bruised until he was saw he felt blood. Hunk looked through tearstained eyes, as Throk twisted and flicked upon Lance’s nipples, while Haxus took fascination with the heavy set of testicles beneath an adequately sized penis. Hunk choked back a sob, as he knew that Lance would never consent to being violated and on such display.

“Watch him, if you care to keep your eyes,” warned Sendak.

“P-Please, he’s my friend. He can’t –”

“Complain and I will cut out his tongue and feed it to you.”

The sounds that echoed about sickened him. Throk laughed and teased the prone human, where he would lick lines along his neck or tease his nipples erect, and would lightly rake his claws along Lance’s upper arms. Lance murmured in a half-absent manner, too exhausted to fully comprehend what was happening against his will. There was nothing worse than hearing slurps, especially as Haxus suckled love-bites onto well-toned thighs, and Hunk wept when those hands fondled buttocks and massaged them with excessive fascination.

“Haxus. Throk,” said Sendak. “Stop in your ministrations.”

Hunk collapsed forward. He heaved a long sigh, while he laughed through his relief. The tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks, until he tasted salt upon his lips, and the tension bled from his muscles until he was slumped into a large pile. He barely noticed the laughter of Sendak, at least until a hand in his hair yanked his head upright, and two padded fingers wiped away his tears with a muttered ‘there, there’. Sendak chuckled.

“ _You_ will prepare your friend,” whispered Sendak.

The room fell silent, while Hunk struggled not to be sick. He was dragged unceremoniously over to the strangely shaped table, only to be positioned between Lance’s spread legs, and – at the table’s height – that tight hole was at perfect level with his mouth when positioned upright upon his knees. Hunk wept, while he repeatedly muttered ‘no’ in a panicked mantra, until his head was taken in two hands and shoved between two cheeks. He fought to angle his head away, but a cold and warning voice echoed down upon him:

“Use your mouth, Warrior. It’s all he will get.”

“P-Please,” muttered Lance in a barely audible voice. “No – No pain. Please.”

Hunk scrunched closed his eyes. He knew they would rape Lance regardless, but if he could distract him with a moment of pleasure – hopefully preparing him enough to limit the oncoming onslaught of agony – it would better to obey than do nothing. Lance couldn’t consent, but it sounded as if he wanted some preparation over none. It was a struggle to tell how much he could comprehend of their situation. Lance mewled.

He swallowed hard and tentatively pushed his head forward, only for Sendak to grow impatient. Sendak shoved his head deep into the cleft; Hunk kept his head in place, even as his captor removed his hand, and gently flicked out his tongue. He pulled away almost at once, too afraid of the way Lance gasped and the bitter taste. It was wrong. Tears formed in his eyes, even as he licked the outside of the hole and slathered the surrounding area, and he fought against his restraints in hope of being able to stretch his friend.

The taste was strong and nothing at all like Shay. He hated it, but proceeded to push his tongue inside as much as possible, even as the inner walls clenched around him with an unbearable tightness that signalled licking would not be enough. Hunk suckled at the hole. Hunk spat inside the hole. He did all that he could do get as much moisture in their as possible, despite alarm bells in his mind that saliva was _not_ adequate lubrication.

“That’s enough,” spat Sendak.

Hunk was dragged back, leaving Lance’s hole winking at him from afar. Sendak dropped him against the far wall, as he kicked closed the door and locked it behind him, and then Hunk looked back to see Haxus sliding into place between Lance’s splayed legs. Hunk shook his head and bit his lip to prevent from begging for mercy. A few seconds passed, as Haxus unzipped himself and freed his erection. It was impressive for a human, but nothing that would cause permanent damage, except for the lack of lubrication and preparation.

The silence unnerved Hunk, but then followed a loud scream. It tore through the air. It hurt his ears. Hunk looked up to see Haxus pressed in to the hilt, as Lance threw back his head as much as the restraints allowed, and his hands fisted and toes curled. Lance tossed his head from side to side, while he fought bravely against the leather about his joints, and he begged for mercy even as his voice crackled and broke. Hunk cried until his eyes ran dry.

“How does that feel, Haxus?” Sendak asked.

Haxus paused deep inside Lance. He ran his hands over Lance’s body, resting his palm primarily low upon his stomach, almost as if he could feel the movement of his penis from within that lithe body, and he chuckled as he slowly thrust in and out. Hunk growled out in anger, until his voice grew hoarse. Haxus thrust in earnest at the sound, laughing as he pounded into Lance with the sounds of balls slapping against buttocks, and each time he moved – groaning with pleasure – Lance sobbed and retched and even vomited over himself.

“It feels good,” muttered Haxus.

“Is this his sex organ?” Throk asked. “How small!”

Throk came to the side of Lance, as he reached out and took Lance’s organ in hand. It was a horrific sight; Lance keened and cried, as vomit dried upon his lips and cheek, and he was forced into a state of arousal by the pounding of his prostate and hand upon his member. He was hard in a matter of minutes. Throk laughed the entire time, as he dipped his thumb into the slit and rubbed around the pre-come with an expression of sheer delight.

The thrusts echoed about the small room. Hunk caught the strong stench of sweat upon blood, while he listened to the sounds of his friend calling out for help. The cries were moderately strong at first, only to drift into murmured complaints, and finally . . . silence. Lance’s body grew limp, as he accepted the violation without the strength to resist. Throk moved his hand quicker and quicker, occasionally spitting on the length to make the hand-job easier, and soon Haxus pounded with such speed that Hunk could see his buttocks jiggle each time.

“I think this one deserves pleasure, too,” mused Sendak.

Sendak dragged Hunk screaming across the floor; a rush of adrenaline coursed through him, as his heart raced within his chest and his blood ran cold, and – despite his restraints – he fought and bit and kicked at his captor, at least until Sendak backhanded him. He reeled from the blow. The room span once more. Sendak forced him onto his feet, before hands removed his uniform, and soon he was naked at the head of Lance. Hunk rolled his head.

“Lance.” Sendak growled. “Use your mouth to pleasure him.”

Hunk was pushed forward, but Sendak kept a hand on his restraints. He was bent forward, allowed only to stand by the way his captor clasped his handcuffed hands, but Lance was able to turn his head and move it just enough to accomplish his task. Lance took him to the root. It was a surprise to Hunk, still flaccid and not aroused in the least, as there appeared to be no gag reflex and a familiarity there that implied _some_ previous sexual experience.

The tongue dipped into his slit, while cheeks hollowed out, and lips wrapped around his teeth to prevent any accidental scrapes or bites. Lance explored the head until it slowly unsheathed itself from his foreskin, growing hard and large, and – even at his exceptional girth – Lance continued with no complaint. Hunk fought back a groan, as he felt a spark of forced arousal. The sight of Lance sucking him was obscene, but worse was the sounds of slurping and choked coughs that came every so often. Hunk clenched his hands and thrust deep.

“Look, he enjoys it,” laughed Haxus.

Hunk thought back to Shay, desperate to come sooner than later. He felt his balls tighten, as his stomach muscles clenched, and – before he could come – Sendak pulled him away. Lance lay there with head titled to one side, mouth open and lips slicked with pre-come, looking thoroughly fucked as Haxus continued to pound from behind. It was difficult to concentrate when his privates ached, but he could see Haxus’ face contort in ecstasy. Haxus screamed:

“Fuck! Milk me, Human!”

Haxus pushed deep to the hilt. He raked long lines down Lance’s chest, as he froze deep inside him and threw back his head, and soon – as he screamed long and hard – Hunk saw trickles of come at the edges of Lance’s red hole. There were streaks of red, likely blood, but Haxus said nothing as he pulled out. Throk laughed and pulled off his uniform and armour, until he was equally exposed. Haxus groaned and pulled out; come came out in an almost torrent, as Lance’s hole winked and gaped around the white and warm liquid.

It might have been an erotic sight at any other time, perhaps after a night of consensual sex, but Lance looked truly unresponsive, even as Haxus stumbled back against the wall to catch his breath and wipe his member clean. He didn’t even notice as Throk – member exposed – came between his legs to take his place. Hunk helplessly watched. He even watched as Sendak pulled Throk away and positioned him off to the side. Sendak looked amused.

“I’ll make you Paladins a deal,” said Sendak.

Sendak touched himself; the Galra seemed to expose just enough of themselves to get the job done, but never enough that they couldn’t quickly redress or zip up in case of emergency, and so it added to the sense of vulnerability. Hunk was now naked, along with Lance. He said nothing as Sendak’s member was revealed. It was so thick that a closed fist would still leave a small gap between fingers and thumb, while the length held a few inches on what would be considered ‘excessive’ for a human. He would leave permanent damage for sure.

“It – It’s thicker than my forearm,” drawled Lance.

“Yes,” laughed Sendak. “You will not want this inside you, hmm? I have an offer you may not wish to refuse; let your friend fuck you, let him make you come, and I will give you a week to recover and will make you Haxus’ personal slave. No other man will touch you.”

“I – I can’t do that,” stuttered Hunk. “He’s my – He’s my friend – I –”

“Hunk, I can’t do this any more,” sobbed Lance.

The young man was dead-eyed and broken. It looked like he dislocated his shoulder in the preceding chaos, while many cuts and burns would scar his skin, and someone had branded his forearm at an unspecified point in time. He was bruised all over, while his skin paled to the point he looked no longer South American, but white as Pidge or Keith. Hunk slumped his shoulders and knew that he may well die should Sendak take him, and – if he didn’t – he wouldn’t likely kill himself with any further humiliation. Hunk caved.

“Deal,” whispered Hunk.

Sendak dragged him in between Lance’s legs. He undid the handcuffs and threw them across the floor, leaving Hunk to nurse his bruised and bloody wrists. It was difficult to remain hard under such pressure, so he stroked his cock with teasing touches, and he looked down to see that Lance was hard despite his assault. That would perhaps be the most traumatic part of the experience for him, to know that his assailants aroused him.

Hunk gently ran his hands over Lance’s body, as he placed butterfly kisses over thighs and stomach, and then ran his hands over his friend’s length. It felt like velvet over steel; he was impossibly hard, but so smooth to the touch, and that smoothness moved over the hard interior with each thrust of his hand. The pre-come leaked profusely, providing an extra layer of lubrication, and Hunk looked down at the gaping hole. He knew ‘preparation’ was unnecessary, and the idea of fingering his friend felt far too intimate.

He slowly took a hold of his erection; he aimed the flared head at Lance’s hold, still stroking him and keeping him in a state of arousal, before he pressed in slowly – giving Lance time to adjust – and stopped only when thick pubic hair touched pale cheeks. Lance was so hot. Those inner walls still tried to cling to him and clenched, but they were wet and warm and slid around Hunk’s length like a glove. He let out a shuddered gasp.

It was difficult to hold still to allow for adjustment. Hunk let his hands slide down to his friend’s hips, where he gripped tight enough for leverage but light enough to avoid further bruises, and slowly made love to him in a way he always dreamt of doing with Shay. This was not what he imagined for his first time. The pleasure slowly crept its way through his body, making his heart run faster and his mouth water, and he felt a sweat break into the cracks and crevices of his body, as he moved in an enjoyable rhythm.

He moved one hand back to the length. Hunk jerked Lance in time to his thrusts, making sure to purposely aim for his prostate on every inward movement, and whispered constant encouragement, as he sought to reassure Lance with his voice. There were tears in those blue eyes, but Hunk continued to massage his hip and work his erection. He was getting close; he knew it wouldn’t be long until they both reached orgasm. Hunk sobbed.

“It’s okay,” whispered Hunk. “You’re doing good, baby.”

Those words were all that was necessary. Lance came long and hard, his length throbbing in Hunk’s hands as hot come splashed over both men, and his inner walls fluttered and clenched around Hunk until he also could stand no more. The orgasm was intense. Hunk fell silent as breath left him, listening only to Lance’s repetitive refrain of ‘oh fuck’, and emptied his load deep inside the younger man until nothing was left. Hunk’s eyes grew blurry.

Hunk collapsed onto Lance; pupils blown and body flushed red, as he felt an impossible warmth and appreciated the intimacy of another’s skin sticking to him, and – for a few minutes – he was in total peace. The afterglow was beyond wonderful. He ran his hands up and down Lance’s body, as he stayed inside him and allowed those walls to continue to milk him, and he placed kisses to Lance’s neck and soon to his lips. Lance didn’t kiss back, but he looked unconscious and unreceptive to any actions, even as Hunk whispered words of love.

“How precious,” teased Sendak.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder. Hunk was forcefully pulled from Lance, which caused a cry of discomfort to emit from ever still lips, and abruptly he was thrown yet again across the floor to the feet of Haxus. Sendak gestured to Throk, who walked between Lance’s legs and positioned his erection ready to make entry. Haxus was half-hard and playing with himself, even as Hunk used his leg to as leverage to half-stand. Sendak said:

“You may proceed.”

There was an overwhelming sense of horror. Hunk struggled to his feet, as he made to fight Throk, but Haxus’ hands grabbed him and forced the handcuffs back into place, and soon he was kicked to the floor and forced to watch as Throk thrust into the thoroughly used hole. It brought an agonised scream to Hunk’s lips, as he floundered and fought and kicked out at whomever dared to come near him. He screamed until his voice grew raw.

“You -!” Hunk yelled. “You promised to save him!”

Haxus laughed long and hoarse, even as he knelt down and shucked off items of clothing, and – as he exposed his chest to full view – Hunk knew that they were settling in for a long fuck-session in which they would take turns to use Lance. Throk was vocal; he growled and snarled, his hands spanking Lance every so often, and he would even reach out to choke him with long fingers wrapped around a fragile throat. It was heart breaking to see Lance reduced to nothing but a receptacle for come and a toy solely for pleasure. Hunk screamed again.

“Silly Paladin,” said Haxus. “Why would we put away our plaything?”

The thrusts continued. Sendak stood at the opposite end of Throk, where Hunk watched him slide part of his member deep into Lance’s throat, foot unknowingly on some of the vomit from earlier, and Haxus masturbated with one hand on his cock and another working a finger into his hole. Hunk clawed at his chest, no longer caring what damage he wrought on himself, and the tears blurred his vision and blinded him to what was to come.

“It will be you next,” promised Haxus.

Hunk wept in earnest.


End file.
